Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake (S-197 II)
The Shelby GT500 Super Snake is a Shelby tuned and modified limited edition variant of the Ford Shelby GT500 (S-197 I) that includes improvements in both power and performance. Shelby fits a Shelby/Kenne Bell supercharger kit to the GT500 in order to raise power output to 725 horsepower. It is also fitted with a standard Ford Racing handling package that includes lowered springs, adjustable dampers, front strut tower brace and tuned stabilizer bars. The car is also fitted with Custom Alcoa 20-inch wheels that surround the cross drilled rotors. A six-piston Shelby/Baer brake system is also part of the package as well as the front brake cooling ducts. Visual changes begin with a new fiberglass hood, Super Snake striping, rear decklid lettering, Shelby headrests and Shelby floor mats as well as additional "Super Snake" branding. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Shelby GT500 Super Snake was made available in Need for Speed: World on December 30, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. It has more grip than the 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302 and thus better handling. However, it possesses a slower acceleration and a weak nitrous boost as well. Top speed is 223 mph (359 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Shelby GT500 Super Snake appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 296,250 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 382,500 cop bounty. The GT500 Super Snake has great acceleration and a high top speed alongside the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 although it oversteers heavily in corners, but can be still competitive. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Shelby GT500 Super Snake appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked tier 3 vehicle with an "expert" handling rating. It is up to par with the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 in terms of top speed and acceleration despite a higher horsepower number. The main advantage it has over the ZL1 is better controllability in corners. ''NFS Edition'' The tier 4 NFS Edition is available from the beginning of the game and is one the vehicles that can be chosen in Stage 1. It has a "very difficult" handling rating. Acceleration appears to be the strongest trait of this car. Top speed is decent although its handling suffers from heavy oversteer in corners, hence its handling rating. ''1200 BHP'' The tier 6 1200 BHP signature edition is unlocked upon beating ten multiplayer objectives in the Signature Edition Playlist. It is capable of reaching 250 mph (402 km/h) with a power output of 1200 bhp, and has an "expert" handling rating. Trivia *The Need for Speed Edition Shelby GT500 Super Snake appears on the box art for the standard releases of Need for Speed: The Run. *The Need for Speed Edition Shelby GT500 Super Snake was recreated by Shelby in real-life.Shelby builds one-off GT500 Super Snake ‘Need for Speed’ Edition Gallery File:HP2010GT500SuperSnake.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) File:Cop FordShelbyGT500 SuperSnake 8 CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSW_Ford_Shelby_GT500_Super_Snake_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Ford_Shelby_GT500_Super_Snake_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Ford_Shelby_GT500_Super_Snake_Megabloks.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Megabloks) NFSW_Ford_Shelby_GT500_Super_Snake_Pro_Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Pro Stock) NFSW_Ford_Shelby_GT500_Super_Snake_The_Run.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (The Run) NFSTRFordShelbyGT500SuperSnakeStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRFordShelbyGT500SuperSnakeNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSTRFordShelbyGT500SuperSnake1200BHP.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (1200 BHP) SSN_concept1.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Concept Art) SSN_concept2.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Concept Art) References